Shades of Gray
by Purple Eyed Cat
Summary: Companion piece to Dark Moonlight. Things aren't always black and white. Sometimes, there are shades of gray. Oneshot.


**A/N: Welcome to the companion piece to _Dark Moonlight, _titled _Shades of Gray_. Once again, nothing in this story should conflict with _Wolfcry_. I got such nice reviews for the first one-shot, I decided to continue the story with a nice companion piece. Kenu and Nikodas are back in this one-shot, which is slightly more fluffy than the other. **

**Summary: Things aren't always black and white. Sometimes, there are shades of gray. Kenu realizes something she should have known all along. One-shot. **

**Disclaimer: Kenu, Nuri, Keahi, and Nikodas are mine. Everything else is not. **

* * *

Shades of Gray

I wander the streets of Wyvern's Court, not really noticing anything but the pale blue sky floating above me. I have been trying to ignore the beautiful weather all day by secluding myself in the dancers' Nest and paying rapt attention to the many dances, but the longing to feel feathers and the wind against my scales is always too much, and it drove me outside.

So I wander, not paying attention to anything until I collide with someone. Surprised to find a person this deep in the dark bowels of Wyvern's Court—I only come here because it has some of the best high towers to get a glimpse of the world from an avian point of view—I stumble back a step, only to find that a strong hand has my arm, and is steadying me.

I look up to meet the concerned face of Nuri, a python that is also a part of Wyvern's Court. I bite back a sigh—Nuri has expressed an interest in me, and it is a very intense interest, as he has taken to following me when I wander.

"Nuri." I greet him calmly, without a trace of enthusiasm, but his face lights up as if I had just consented to be his pair bond. I cannot keep my sigh silent this time. Why can't this male take a hint?

"Kenu," he responds excitedly, his emerald eyes glowing, "I was wondering if you would accompany me to watch the dancers perform. I heard that they were performing a special dance today in honor of the Cobriana line, and I was hoping you would be able to come with me."

I watch his sharp face as he speaks, and I pretend to ponder his request as he waits hopefully. The last thing I want to do is return to the dark Nest and sacrifice this wonderful day, but this is the first time in weeks that another serpiente has approached me in friendship. I cannot say no.

I put on what I hope is a pleased smile as I respond, "I would love to."

His smile is almost too bright, and he grabs my hand. "They're about to start, so we better hurry." I follow as he takes me back the way I came, and we enter the Nest just as the musicians begin.

The dancers are graceful, and watching the serpiente dance is always a pleasure, but my mind is with the wind, and dwelling on memories of ebony feathers.

We are silent, appreciating the dance, until I feel Nuri stiffen beside me. I turn to him, and I find him staring at me with a look of betrayal on his face. I do not understand why he looks so disgusted with me until I realize that he is staring at the feather that is always present in my white-blonde hair.

"I have to go." Abruptly, he stands, and without a bow or word of thanks to the dancers, he walks out, leaving me to stare after him, shocked and confused.

* * *

My feet take me to see my aunt, Keahi, who is also one of the few white cobras that inhabit Wyvern's Court. I am confused and a little upset by Nuri's abrupt exit from the Nest, but I do not feel guilty for enjoying the wind that plays with my hair, tossing the feather and reminding me of the few moments that I have flown in the night sky. 

I enter my aunt's small house to find her taking care of her herbs—she sells herbs and medicines at the market. She turns at my entrance and hurries towards me, brushing her own pale hair out of her face. Embracing me, she only needs to see my face to know that something is wrong.

"He just got up and left," I tell her after relating the entire tale. "I said nothing, but he just stiffened like he saw something that disgusted him, and then got up and left."

I toy with the raven feather in my hair as I speak, and I see her sharp blue gaze follow the movements of my hand, and for a moment, understanding crosses her face.

"Who gave you that feather?" She asks sharply, and I frown, wondering why she wants to know.

"My friend Nikodas." I reply simply, and frown as comprehension dawns on her face, as I have no idea what she has discovered.

"Did you ever think that perhaps his giving the feather to you signified something?" She asks me, and I shake my head, mystified.

She sighs and squeezes my hand. "There is an old tradition, an avian tradition that only the ravens carry on now. It concerns the intentions of one raven when he wants to mate. When he has chosen his mate, he will give her a feather from his plumage and place it her hair."

As my aunt gestured towards my braid, I slowly began to realize what it meant. "I thought he was just trying to make me feel better," I mumble slowly, trying to wrap my mind around what this means. "I thought he was just being nice."

My aunt squeezed my hand sympathetically. "If you don't want it, Kenu, you can announce that you want nothing to do with him. You can remove the feather and go on with your life as a serpiente…"

At her words, my head snaps up from where I have been examining the table where we sit. My glare must be intense, for she leans back, and looks almost afraid of me, her younger by twenty years.

"I have accepted his feather, have I not?" I snap, the anger in my voice surprising both of us. "That means I intend to honor his request."

My aunt stands briskly, shaking out her dress. "Well, then," she says brusquely, turning back to gathering more herbs from a basket, "it seems like you have made your decision, haven't you?"

The wisdom in her words hits me like a cold breeze, and I sink back down to the table, the weight of my decision coming crashing down.

"How can I do this?"

My aunt turns at my question, her features settling into ones of concern and kindness as she stands over me.

"Do you love him?"

It is a simple question; I should be able to answer it. The words stick in my throat, and a sigh escapes my lips; it is not that simple. Memories surge in my brain, abundant and plentiful. Memories of Nikodas joining me on the beach after my disgrace weeks ago; Nikodas gently picking me up in his talons and taking me flying, as I had always wanted; Nikodas first stumbling into me at one of the avian gatherings, when my insatiable curiosity about the avian world had led me there; Nikodas protecting me, every time I needed it.

He had always been there.

But did I love him?

"What about Nuri?"

My aunt's question startled me, but I pondered it nonetheless. I had met Nuri only months ago; I had known Nikodas for six years, since we were rowdy youngsters still young enough to get away with pulling tricks on others. My memories of Nuri were few and far between; today was the first day I had spoken to him in almost two months.

But did that mean I loved him?

"How do I know?" I asked desperately, hoping my aunt would give me the answers.

Her smile was gentle. "The first time I saw you and Nikodas together, I saw a black raven carefully carrying a white cobra through the night sky. At first I feared for your safety, but then I realized that he would never harm you, and give you his life if it meant you'd be safe."

"But is that love?" I demanded.

Her smile was secretive now. "Some would say it is."

"There are always shades of gray when you are trying to decipher love. You must find your own way."

I left then, still puzzling over her cryptic last words.

* * *

When I entered my house at dusk, the sky was slowly being stained purple, and the stars were coming out. It was favorite time of day, but I wasn't as energized as I normally was at the prospect of another night flight. 

I hadn't seen Nikodas in two weeks, and I was afraid he was avoiding me.

A dark shadow passed overhead as I stepped outside my house for a moment, and my heart leapt at the familiar raven's call. I began to shift, and white scales surged across my skin, but a low and familiar voice stopped me, causing me to shiver.

"Wait," he said, "not yet." He stepped out into the full moonlight, his dark eyes once again turning silver in the moonlight. His eyes lit up as he saw me waiting for him, and his gaze darted to the feather in my braid before returning to me.

"Do you accept?"

It was a whisper, and it floated to my ears by a light breeze. I knew what he meant; there was no reason to ask a question. The time had come to answer the question I had been pondering all day, and my pulse was pounding in my ears as I answered.

"Yes."

I could see his eyes light up with a joy that was only rivaled by the joy that was coursing through my veins. White scales rippled in response to my intense emotions, and I saw that feathers had sprouted on his arms as well.

"Kenu," he whispered my name softly, as if it was the greatest treasure he had ever received. Without knowing how, I was in his arms, and he overcame his reserved avian façade, leaning down to brush his forehead against my own as I toyed with the long strands of hair that hide the raven feathers at the nape of his neck.

He ran his fingers gently against the feather that he himself had woven into my pale hair, and I brought my hand up to join his in letting the symbol of my acceptance tickle our fingertips.

He kissed me then, soft and sweet, and I realized that there were no shades of gray. This golden feeling welling up in me was love, and the new longing that came with it—the longing to stay with him forever—was love as well.

We both shifted, and in the pale moonlight, I saw a black raven as my white hood flared. The ebony feather shifted in the wind, once again making it feel as if I had wings.

Gently, carefully, Nikodas hopped over to let me curl around his talons. I flicked my tongue out in his direction, showing a snake's tenderness for a loved one. He ruffled his feathers in return and took off as soon as I had settled.

We flew in a sky filled with burning stars and a silver moon, and returned to a dawn that was set on fire by the glory of the sun.

That morning, I painstakingly pulled off one of my scales, poked a small hole and drew a fine silver chain through it and gave it to him.

He didn't say a word as he slipped it over his head. He knew what it meant.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Good, bad, could have been better? Tell me what you think by reviewing!**


End file.
